halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anian Military
Mirroring the 21st-century United States Armed Forces, the Anians built their military in their predecessors' image comprising of three overall forms: the Anian Colonial Military, United Republic of Anios Space Expeditionary Forces, and Self-Defense Force. Each military group is comprised of several unique branches. Among the most formidable forces, though most definitely not the largest in the Milky Way galaxy, it exhibits advantages of standing as the weapon of a Tier 1 civilization. Majority of technologies were revamped, recreated and rethought from the beginning: the fundamentals of warfare reinvented and reinnovated from scratch. However, some traces of the ancient military strength exists--even c. 2557. The first and foremost example: the Pentagon, its command-and-control center for all military groups. Most government officials, including the Secretaries of Defense and the Prime Minister oversee publicized branches of two of the three groups. History From its beginnings as a fascist military state on Anios, or even before the end of the Interplanetary War and the Great Exile, this people had understood the necessity for an armed forces; there was almost no question about it when it was understood that humans brought about war no matter where they roamed, as proved in the War. For years, fighting against oppression and the never-ending flame of the People's Liberation Rebellion, the Anian Armed Forces continued to battle until seeking new resources. A military-supervised project launched, to seek out in deep space and find suitable resources; the first ideal place, was the UNSC designation "Pegasi Delta," in a distant star system--a planet littered with deuterium and tritium deposits; a treasure trove for fueling the demanding fusion reactors of a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight engine. The project was soon scrapped by the time they discovered the Forerunner facilities, and that the planet itself was one massive resource for everything but water. With these new technologies, they understood how it came about; with this information, they innovated, rather than foolishly imitated in the same manner that the Covenant had. The Armed Forces divided itself into many subdivisions, innovating and turning its war machine into a more volatile force; many feared, many felt saved. Others abolished it. Groups 'Anian Colonial Military' As the name suggests it is mainly observed on colonies in Anios, such as the city-states of Belvast and Los Anea, its market capitals. Anian Colonial Army The Army is the most disclosed branch of the military; most of the younger people in the population recruit in the Colonial Army, depending on their demographic. Usually tasked and responsible for the garrison of military installations and cities (with the exception of New Vordek and homeland cities) using heavy weaponry and more conventional high-caliber ammunition. It also includes a few subdivisions, such as the Army Rangers and Green Berets. *'Notable Individuals:' **Amanda E. Fitzgerald **Noah W. Delaney **John S. DeFalco Anian Colonial Navy A wet navy of sorts, only seen on a terrestrial scale between the seas that separate the massive continents between Edera and Indus. Seaborne naval ships engage in partially conventional warfare when observed, including but not limited to battleships, destroyers, cruisers, frigates, aircraft carriers and supercarriers. They're usually tasked with harbor defenses, proving useful around colony city-states by the shoreline. Does not have any major subdivisions for special forces or ground operations. *'Notable Individuals:' **Gerald R. Windhover **Jon A. Harper **Aaron J. Cooper